Mirror Magic
by White Owl
Summary: A painful moment for Sarah six years after the end of the Labyrinth. please R and R


She looked at the mirror with increasing interest," now where have I seen you before

Disclaimers: I hold no legal rights of the movie the Labyrinth or its correctors, except of Raven who I crated. *_* 

She looked at the mirror with increasing interest_," now where have I seen you before?" _she whispered to herself quietly as she admire the beautiful mirror. It wasn't the reflection in the mirror that she had noticed, but the mirror its self. 

The mirror was beautiful in its self. Its frame was made of fine rosy copper, shaped to look as if it were a ocean trying to envelope the fine flawless glass that made the mirror reflect so, and if one was to look at the frame even more closely they would notice that the sea foam was not made of copper as well but instead it was made of tiny intricate crystal balls that had been place in the frame with the utmost care.

Sarah had this tingling feeling that she had see this mirror before but for some reason but she could not remember where she had seen it. "Your losing it Sarah." She mumbled to her self. This feeling had in fact been bothering her a lot lately and she didn't know why. It was beginning to drive her nuts. She monde with a grate deal of frustration, "Why me? Why douse all the wired stuff happen to me?" "Huh, did you say something to me Sarah?" Sarah's best friend Raven asked. "No, I was just mumbling to my self again. Nothing new." Sarah said with a smile. Tho, she would never admit it to anyone but there was one little problem with thier friend ship and that was that Sarah was madly jalousie of Raven with her long thin body, perfect completion, midnight black hair and hunter green eyes who wouldn't be jalousie of her. 

So finely she came to a conclusion she picked up the mirror very carefully and took it over to the owner and asked "Excuse me how much for this mirror?" "oooooooooh, that old thing. Lets see, "Picked up the mirror and looked at it a bit. "How about twenty-five dollars for it?" The old women said. "Ok!" Sarah said quite pleased with the price. 

She quickly paid the owner and called to Raven " I will meet you back at the house, and left the yard sale with her new truer. 

After walking five blocks to her house that she shared with Raven, she set the mirror down on her bed. 

The house was simple yet it was perfect for Raven and her to share. It had two bedrooms that were just of the hall that lead to the bathroom. The house also had a living room and a Kitchen with an eating area. There was also a shed next to the back porch with a washer and drier in it and the rent was actually a reasonable amount too. 

Sarah sighed as she surveyed her room thinking on were to put the new mirror. Her room looked nothing like it had six years ago when she had still liked with her parents. She had given Toby her stuffed animal collection and almost all of her old storybooks, except for one book. The book was small and bound in red leather with fading gold writing on it that spelled out "The Labyrinth" the simple title of the story. The book sat on the nightstand waiting for her to start reading it ain that night for maybe the two hundredth time.

She finally decided where to put the mirror; she would put it just above her small bookcase, so that it would be just eye level with her.

After putting up the mirror she flopped down on her simple futon bed and looked at her clock "six o'clock already? Hum, must have been at that shop longer then I thought." Clink "What was that? Don't tell me that the mirror fell of the wall." She said as she got up to take a look. " That's strange." She said as she looked at the mirror _" I am sure that I heard something drop."_ Then a soft flash of light caught her eye. She looked down only to see a necklace, which she picked up and inspected it. 

It was a typical silver chain with a little pendent on it; the pendent was silver owls with miss matched of blue and yellow of crystal. With out really thinking about it she put on and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She walked back over to her futon and stretched out on it and just admired the mirror for a while. As she did this she began to hear a sweat voice singing a most melodious melody: 

**There's such a sad love **

**_Deep in your eyes _**

**_A kind of pale jewel _**

**_Open and close within your eyes _**

**_I'll place the sky within your eyes _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_There's such a fooled heart _**

**_Beating so fast _**

**_In search of new dreams _**

**_A love that will last within your heart _**

**_I'll place the moon within your heart _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_As the pain sweeps through _**

**_Makes no sense for you _**

**_Every thrill has gone _**

**_Wasn't too much fun at all _**

**_But all be there for you _**

**_As the world falls down _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_I'll paint your mornings of gold _**

**_I'll spin you valentine evenings _**

**_Though we're strangers till now _**

**_We're choosing a path between the stars_**

**_I'll lay my love between the stars _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_As the pain sweeps through _**

**_Makes no sense for you _**

**_Every thrill has gone _**

**_Wasn't too much fun at all _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_But I'll be there for you _**

**_As the world falls down _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Falling…falling…falling _**

**_Falling in love _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Makes no sense at all **

**_Makes no sense to fall _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_As the world falls down_**

"Hello sweet Sarah." A voice almost whispered, " I have missed you, you know."Sarah jumped up and looked at her room's glass doors that led to her little balcony, only to see a man standing there that seemed familiar but at the same time strange. "Who are you?" she asked as she was mesmerized by this man's extraordinary eyes, that where hidden ever so slightly under his golden tresses. 

The thing that made her breath catch was the fact that one eye was the color of the sky on a warm spring day and the other was the color of well-polished brass. 

His clothing where something to think on as well, He was wearing tight leather pants that were tight in all the right places, A white shirt with a few little ruffles on the front tucked in neatly, a pair of black riding boots and a pair of finely oiled leather gloves.

He was the ideal heroic prince at last to Sarah that is. "Do you not remember me my dear sweet one?" the man asked with concern in his voice. "Do you not remember how we first met my sweet? No I gess you wouldn't would you." He said. "Then let me refresh your memory." Suddenly a crystal appears in his hands, and turns in to what looks like a statue of a fox riding a dog like a horse. " This remind you of anything at all Sarah?" the man asked Sarah. She looked at the statue for a few minutes then murmured, " Ambrosias and Sir Didomus" she looked the man square in the face " what do you want Jareth? I already beat the Labyrinth so what more could you want of me?" tears suddenly began to fall form Sarah's eyes uncontrollably _"why do I weep so, why do I feel as if I have lost something great?"_She thought to herself. "Are you alright dear heart?" Jareth asked with honest concern in his voice " don't call me that Jareth!" she growled angrily at Jareth. Jareth seemed to grow rigid as she spoke.   
"Sarah" he said, " I will not force you to under stand what I am saying so I will only say this. When you came to the labyrinth you blocked of all emotions except for those that related to Toby your little brother. And by doing such a thing you have condemned yourself to a like of being alone." He brushed a hand against her cheek. " I have always loved you sweet Sarah." He said with a sad smile. And then disappeared. 

"JARATH NO!!!!!!!!" Sarah sat straight up on her futon looking for the goblin King. But he was not there. Sarah began to again cry uncontrollably. As she cried she curled up into a ball on the futon and that is just how Raven found her three hours later, still crying for her lose.


End file.
